The present invention relates to test cells for electrochemical analysis.
Test cells for electrochemical analysis are well known. They have been used to determine the concentration of various analytes from biological samples, particularly from blood. Cells for electrochemical analysis are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,413,690; 5,762,770 and 5,798,031; as well as in International Publication No. WO99/13101, each of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
An electrochemical biosensor typically includes a sensor strip. The sensor strip includes a space that holds the sample to be analyzed, may include reagents to be released into the sample, and includes an electrode set. The electrode set normally includes an insulating substrate, and electrodes that contact the sample, which have contact pads for electrically connecting the electrodes to the electronics of an analysis apparatus.
According to an aspect of the invention, a cell for electrochemical analysis is provided, comprising a body having a chamber, and a pair of electrodes opposing each other within the chamber comprising a metal rod extending through the body transverse to the longitudinal direction and removed within the capillary channel. According to a preferred embodiment, at least one reagent is provided within the capillary channel. The cell may be part of a plurality of such cells connected in seriatim.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a method of making a cell for electrochemical analysis is provided, comprising molding a body with a metal rod, forming a capillary channel transverse to the metal rod, and removing the metal rod from within the capillary channel thereby forming a pair of opposing electrodes. According to a preferred embodiment, the method further comprises depositing at least one reagent within the capillary channel. According to a further aspect of the invention, the method comprises molding a body as a parallel row of cell bodies with a metal rod transverse to the row of cell bodies.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a method of electrochemically analyzing a sample is provided, comprising drawing the sample within a cell for electrochemical analysis of the type described above, and applying a difference in electrical potential across the electrodes.
Many fluid samples may be analyzed according to the numerous aspects of the invention. For example, human body fluids such as whole blood, blood serum, urine, and cerebrospinal fluid may be measured. Also fermentation products and in environmental substances, which potentially contain environmental contaminants, may be measured.